El gran terror
by lobunaluna
Summary: Todos lo intentamos negar, cuando podemos, pero para todos fueron el gran terror alguna vez.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Solo me pertenece el OC: Set de Geminis._**

* * *

 ** _El gran terror._**

Ninguno de los dos sospecho que se traía su maestro bonachón hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Habían salido temprano del santuario de Athena, normalmente cuando salían era por un paseo programado con anterioridad. A pesar que estuvieron todo el viaje pensando, no recordaban que paseo tocaba hoy. No recordaban que su maestro les hablara de lo que verían cuando salieran del santuario. Tanto silencio era inquietante, su maestro los llevo a una dulcería y les dejo elegir algunas golosinas para llevar al santuario.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Saga reconoció una farmacia. El conejo en el cartel que anunciaba que era aconsejable lavarse los dientes tres veces al día con determinada marca de dentrifico. Miro a Kanon, este aun no había notado ese conejo. Cuando lo notara comenzaría el berrinche, aunque también estaba la posibilidad que siguiera su camino.

La suerte no estuvo de su lado, Kanon dejo de prestarle atención a la paleta cuando vio la puerta de lustrosa madera y cristal.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! -Y ahí estaba el berrinche, pero aun así no soltó la mano de su maestro, por lo cual entraron al lugar.

 ** _Clínica Materno-Infantil de Atenas._**

Los gemelos estaban callados, haciéndole la ley del hielo a su tutor. Otra vez les había llevado engañados a ese lugar. Los bebes llorando por aquí y por halla, los juguetes de la clínica ocupados por los otros niños. Los consultorios de los que llegaban llantos de otros niños y niñas. Dado que aún estaban aprendiendo a leer, y solo reconocían letras en mayúscula, ninguno podía interpretar los carteles que anunciaban el calendario de vacunas de ese año.

Kanon vio salir una niña llorando con una bandita en su brazo. El solo ver eso le aterro tanto como a Saga, a partir de entonces noto que eran muchos los que salían con esa bendita en el brazo.

¡VACUNAS!

-No quiero vacuna -Informo Saga mientras se cruzaba molesto de brazos, ya le habían pinchado mucho en un mismo año por culpa de una enfermedad provocada por la negligencia paterna. Su maestro le miro de reojo, pero no le dijo nada al respecto.

-Yo tampoco quiero vacuna -Protesto Kanon, si a Saga no lo vacunaban a él tampoco. A parte que la enfermera no le inspiraba confianza. Tenía la certeza que tras esa sonrisa envejecida y simpática se escondía la bruja de Hansel y Gretel. Por más que Set lo había intentado, no había podido sacarle esa idea al gemelo.

-Aricalteris, Kanon. -Set tomo la mano de ambos niños y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio, con una sostenida resistencia de ambos gemelos.

-Pero... Pero... Llamaron a Kanon-Protesto Saga, mientras seguía en su postura de resistencia a caminar al igual que su gemelo.

-La bruja me va a comer. -Soltó Kanon, mientras miraba aterrado a la anciana enfermera. Set se dio por vencido y los termino entrando, a la fuerza, llevándolos a rastras de la parte trasera de las chaquetas que tenían. Todos los meses, para el control, era la misma historia. La enfermera ya no le sorprendía que Set metiera a los niños de esa forma, aunque si le sorprendió que Kanon se aferrara al marco de la puerta.

-Kanon. Sera posible que todos los meses hagas esto -Se quejó Set, mientras desprendía las manos del niño de cinco años de la puerta y lo metía dentro del consultorio haciendo berrinche.

 ** _Consultorio._**

Los gemelos estaban sentados juntos en la camilla del consultorio, ya vestidos con las batitas de motivos infantiles. Lo que significaba que les vería más de un médico, lo que para ellos significaba algo mucho peor: VACUNAS.

Los sujetos de bata aparecerían con esas cosas raras y los pincharían apenas se descuidaran.

-Bueno -El anciano que tenían como pediatra de cabecera les miro atentamente- ¿Quien hace los honores de ser primero?-Como simple respuesta los gemelos se abrazaron- Esta bien... Gertrudis, prepara a Kanon

-Saga esta más gordito -Comento el nene, antes de bajarse de la camilla y correr a esconderse tras Set. - No dejes que me coma la bruja.

-Kanon. La señora Gertrudis no es una bruja. -Set tomo al niño y lo sentó de nuevo en la camilla.-Ahora pórtate bien. -Todos los meses la misma historia. De mala gana, Kanon dejo que el médico le midiera y tomara su peso.

El médico le hizo comentarios y preguntas a su maestro con respecto a la salud y bienestar físico de Kanon. Saga aprovechaba la distracción de los adultos para esconder el maletín del médico tras la única planta de decoración que había ahí. Cuando Set voltio lo encontró sentado en donde lo había dejado.

-¿Mi maletín? -El anciano se rasco la calva que comenzaba a dominarle, estaba seguro que había dejado el maletín junto al escritorio. Set miro a Saga, el nene sabía que su maestro sospechaba de él.- En que momento lo puse tras esa planta... -El hombre tomo el maletín y saco el estetoscopio. Kanon hizo muecas cuando le puso el metal frio en el pecho.

Cuando el hombre dejo el estetoscopio, y se acercó a Kanon para revisar sus oídos, este comenzó a levantarse en el aire. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Set, quien tuvo que saltar para bajarlo en el techo. No sabía cuál de los dos era, pero que se quedaban los dos sin postre eso era seguro.

-¿Alguna indicación nueva para Kanon?

-Aún le falta ganar peso, pero no se haya en los márgenes críticos en los que estaba cuando lo trajiste. -El anciano comenzó a anotar algo- Sería bueno hacer un par de análisis para ver como están sus defensas. El último examen fue hace tres meses. -La cara de Kanon lo dijo todo, había entendido a la perfección que tenía una cita con doña aguja. - Bueno, es turno de... -La puerta estaba abierta, Saga había aprovechado la distracción de su tutor para darse al escape. - El mes pasado fue Kanon... Ve a buscarlo mientras le doy la anti polio a Kanon. -La enfermera entro y le tendió al doctor algo, cuando Kanon vio que era sus pupilas se dilataron aterradas ¿ESO ERA LA ANTIPOLIO?

 ** _Pasillo._**

-Disculpe ¿No vio a un niño de esta estatura y cabello azul? -La mujer negó con la cabeza- Lleva puesta una bata de niño.

Al doblar una esquina, encontró a Saga escondido tras un masetero. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó cuando su maestro se paró delante de él.

-Hola.

-Del castigo, no te salvara ni dios o Athena. Aunque se presenten frente a mí, no te salvas. -Su maestro si estaba enojado, por lo cual el niño pasó saliva.

 ** _Consultorio._**

Cuando entraron se encontaron a Kanon, con los ojos llorosos, engullendo una paleta. Saga sabía que eso no era buena señal. Set se sentó en una silla y coloco a Kanon sobre sus piernas. Ya con las travesuras de uno había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Saga se portó como todo un señorito, ya mucho había enojado a su maestro. Kanon lloriqueaba por lo bajo, sin soltar la paleta. Aunque él no entendía completamente por que su hermano lloraba, supuso que estaba triste porque lo había dejado. Se había ido solo por miedo a...

-Bueno, campeón, hora de la vacuna.

Saga observo aterrado la aguja.

-¡Saga! -Set observo a su aprendiz desmayado en la camilla. Uno le amaba berrinche y el otro se desmayaba... Solo a él le pasaba eso.

-¿Le doy la vacuna? -Pregunto el medico.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
